A Terrible Storm
by RoyallyRebellious
Summary: All the WWE Divas & Superstars take a plane to an Island Resort called Quinaki Island , but lets just say it wasn't the exact Vacation everyone had Expected.
1. Chapter 1

**DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. REMEMBER: The characters i have are all on WWE at the same time. So don't ask why**

**For instance A.j , Michelle , Summer Rae , Emma , Paige ,and Maryse are all on WWE at once. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

_**7:00**_

''EVERYONE HURRY UP , THE PLANE IS LEAVING IN A MINUTE!'', Everyone heard Stephanie McMahon Say.

''Ughhhhhhh.'' the superstars said , as they all got on the Plane. That evening was all the WWE divas and

Superstars Evening. And nothing could wreck how happy everyone was. All the divas were finally

gathering their bags and suit cases To leave for the trip to A lovely Resort , island paradise called.

Quinaki Island. ''Why can't you fit in the freaking suitcase!'' , Kelly said as she was trying to close

her suit case. ''Ughh!'' , Said Maryse. ''Do i have to do Everything?''. ''Thanks Maryse. Now what

are we waiting for? Lets go! The superstars are already on the Plane!''. ''I hate Running!'' Said Eve.

**MEANWHILE:**

**They are on the Plane:**

The McMahon Privet Jet/Plane , was leaving the Big Private Parking space that it was parked in

on the reserved parking lot especially made for Vince and Stephanie McMahon.

''I'm so glad that we are taking this Plane to That resort Island , Bryan'' , Said Brie , while cuddling in

a chair with Daniel Bryan. ''Enough with the love talk already!'' , Eve said angrily.

''I'm Trying to listen to my Music But you are just sitting over there Love talking!''

''Geezz'', Said Daniel. '' We all see why your not married Yet.'' ''Hmmph!'', Eve Turned around , angrily.

She Wasn't Gonna waste a good amount of time fighting with Bryan. ''Um Excuse me?'', Said Kelly

''I was wondering If you guys could be kinda quiet over there because im trying to sleep.''

''Whatever.'', Eve Said as she rolled her eyes. '' Thank you.'', said kelly as she shut her eyes Peacefully.

After all they did get up Earlier at 7:00 AM and spent the whole night drinking , Without telling Stephanie.

''This is Officially the WORST Private plane i have EVER been on.'' , Said Layla and Michelle.

''Because we are Flaw- , They got interupted. ''Yeah , Yeah , Yeah , Flawless we get it!'' , Said A.j Lee.

''Finally , someone Agrees they are annoying.'' , Said Emma. Michelle made a dirty look , While Layla

Just turned away. They weren't Worth Layla's Precious Time. Just then A lady wearing a Blue collared

Top , some Nikes , some Jeggings , and a named tag that read: Katherine , Came in the room.

''Hello Everyone.'' , She said Out loud. ''My names Katherine and if you want food or any needs

,then just push that button over there.'' The Really thin Lady Pointed across the room , Towards

a little-bit-bigger-then-a-quarter Sized Button. ''Okay?'' , she said. Everyone Nodded. Except

for two People. Edge and Lita. They were making outwith eachother.

Then the Lady left the room. Edge and Lita finally stop to catch Their breath.

Edge Spoke, ''Wait. What did she say?''. ''She said if you have any needs Like food

and such , Just push that red button.'' , Said Kaitlyn. Edge can be sooooo Stupid at times.

Kaitlyn Thought. ''God. You are a Fuckin Idiot.'' , Said Dean Ambrose , From across the Room.

Edge Shot him an I-Will-Get-You-Back-Glare. Dean just Shrugged and Started talking to Seth

and Roman again , like nothing happened. Then Everyone was just going On with their day

casually talking. That was until the whole plane got quiet and EVERYONE stopped what they

were Doing , Even Edge and Lita. Everyone Looked in the corner and Saw the one and Only

Dolph Ziggler Twerking. ''What? Its COMPLETELY normal for a guy.'',Dolph said. Then

Everyone Looked Grossed out. ''Umm. No offense dude ,but you Seriously need to stop that

, its kinda Gross.'' Said The Miz. ''I wouldn't Talk Mr i-think-im-a-movie-star-knowing-im-not!''

The Miz was about to Punch Him but instead he Just walked away and went back to taking

pictures with Maryse , doing stupid Selfies. Then Half Of the People on the Plane Just Started

Bickering with Dolph. That was until Stephanie entered the room. Then everything got Quiet.

Everyone acted normal.''Everyone Stop or I will Throw you out of the Damn Plane!'' she spoke.

''Understood?'' Everyone Nodded.

**WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS INTERESTING... WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO FROM HERE ON OUT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVES!**


	2. Day Five On the plane :(

**Here is the Very next chapter for A terrible storm! I don't own any characters in the story! Sorry I made the last Chapter A bit too**

**sloppy and cussed to much. I NEVER said my stories were for children! :) But... That's why we have Ratings Right? **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S No Mean Reviews Please! ~RoyallyRebellious**

_**Day 5 ,On the Plane...**_

A.j , was just looking blankly at Stephanie McMahon as she went to go push the red Button for some food.

''Um..What exactly do you think you are doing?'', Said Stephanie ,With both eyes focused on A.j and Nothing else.

''Well , I was kind of starving Stephanie , So I was wondering if i could please get some food.'' ,Said A.j as she

was sinking lower in her chair. Speaking to Stephanie McMahon was like talking to Satan. ''Well...'' , Stephanie

Stared to say, ''You Pay attention when I am talking to you Okay?''. She sounded mad , so A.j just nodded.

''Good , Well.. Everything seems to be good here So i guess ill be going to the other room now.'' ,Stephanie

Said as she left. But , that was when Dean Ambrose started to get mad. Dean Slowly got up and started to

chase after Stephanie McMahon. But , Before he could , Seth Rollins held him back. '' While you guys do whatever-

the fuck you guys are doing , ill be reading my fashion magazine.'',Said Kaitlyn as she turned back around.

''Well okay Bitch of the century.'',Said the Miz , Smiling like the jerk he was. ''Kaitlyn suddenly took off her earings

and jumped on the Miz started to punch him. ''YOU DONT FUCKIN INSULT ME YOU DAMN BITCH!'',Kaitlyn Yelled.

''What the hell?! GET OFF ME YOU FAT BITCH!'',Said the Miz. Then Lita started to hold back Kaitlyn and Trish

Stratus Held back the Miz. Then Kaitlyn sat down patiently and Lita started a Conversation With her. While Trish

started talking to Mike. ''Mike ,Calm down okay?'',Trish said sweetly. ''But she fuckin touched me First!'', He said.

Finally he just sat down. But , that was when Kharma had something to say about it. ''EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!''.

She started to get louder then the engine on the plane. ''IF YOU ARE GONNA FIGHT THEN JUST JUMP OUT THE GOD DAMN-

WINDOW! ,JUST STOP FIGHTING!'',she sat back down. Kelly got woke up From her nap. She woke up on Chris Jericho's

Lap. ''What the? Where are we?'',Kelly said as if she just woke up in a strangers bedroom. ''We are still on the Plane

Gorgeous.'',Chris Smiled sweetly. Kelly Knew that he was WAY older then her , but she really , truly Loved him.

She loved him more then Maryse loved herself , and Trust me , That was ALOT. Geeez was that girl vein or what?

''Hey guys we are going to the back room.'',Said Edge. ''Um..Okay?'', Said Emma. ''Don't worry , it will only take fifteen

minutes.'',He said.

_MANY , MANY , MANY , MANY , HOURS LATER..._

''Hey Guys... Wheres edge?'', Said Jillian. ''I'll get him.'', Said Emma. Emma slowly walked in the back room. All the lights were

off. she got creeped out at first when she heard a sound coming from the far corner. It sounded like a girl. She knew what

the sound was , and got grossed out. She also heard a man. She knew exactly what was happening. Finally she found the

Light switch and turned the bright lights on. There she saw Lita and edge. They weren't doing anything Major , but were

making out. You could clearly tell they had done something in the past hours. They both knew Emma was there. But they just

didn't say anything. Finally , Emma just tapped Lita. Nothing Happened. Finally , she just stood there and tapped her foot.

Finally Edge Spoke. ''What?'', He said. ''Stephanie wants a meeting with all of us in five minutes but you should go now.

''Alright.'',Edge and Lita mumbled. They headed back for the front room on the plane. There was Stephanie. She looked

Pissed Off, So they just Sat down. Finally Stephanie Spoke. ''we will arrive late tomorrow most likely ,so please get some rest.''

Everyone Nodded and went to sleep.

_**Well this was very interesting.. Next chapter coming soon remember there is a twist. Sorry i didn't make them land in this chapter but they will in the next chapter or will they? , So stay tuned!**_

You know what to do here on out! So please review and Fave!

Until next time! ~RoyallyRebellious


End file.
